Mischievious Magic
by DREbrokenAMS
Summary: 2 girls growing up with a 'mysterious' father. written with a new view on things. My view on one of my fav. characters. please review! p.s. i suck at summaries. rating for possible future chapters. please read! p.s.s i made up characters...again.
1. Letters

**A/N: Yes this is my first HP fic. I'm obsessed with making my own characters so, again, yes, these are characters you've never heard of. PLEASE review! I'll love you!!!!**

* * *

_"No! Don't! You can't have my baby!!" A woman's voice shrieks, sounding as though it was coming from far away. Her voice was full of terror, as though her life was ending before my eyes._

_"Stay away from my little girls!!!" A man's voice bellows from somewhere behind the woman's. It occurs to me that this must be her husband, and like her, his voice too is full of fear and… anger? Two babies start crying as I hear a shriek of pain and horrible peals of laughter._

Suddenly I wake up.

Looking around, I realize that I'm in my room at my house; I'd broken out in a cold sweat from the dream. I try to fall back asleep, but can't, so I kick off my covers and climb out of my bed. I walk over to the window and close it as Carmel flies in. My slim, carmel-colored owl, Carmel, has 3 letters for me. I quickly take the one off that's attached to his leg and pick up the two he dropped on my desk. I look at the first one and open the familiar envelope.

My supplies list for my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to go back, but I really don't want to have to put up with Draco. He's always trying to talk to me and get me to go out with him. It's so annoying. I look at the list. Guess it's time to visit Gringotts again and get some money to go shopping in Diagon Alley, maybe I'll see some of my friends there...if not at least I can go with Rachel. I pick up the letter that was attached to Carmel's leg and try to figure out who it's from. When I can't figure out the writing on the envelope, I open it up, unfolding the parchment and reading the letter.

_Dear Kristen,_

_How was your summer? School's starting soon and I can't wait to see you again. If you're going shopping in Diagon Alley, please go this weekend. I'll be waiting for you in the back left corner of Flourish and Blotts. I hope to see you there._

_See you soon._

No signature? Why should I want to meet an anonymous person in the most unused corner of Flourish and Blotts? I'm defiantly not going to meet them. I look over at Carmel and he blinks his big eyes at me before his head swivels toward the window and he lets out a greeting. I look at the window and see a midnight black owl with a white spot on its chest. Without hesitation I move to open the window and the mysterious owl flies in. It drops a rather large package on my desk and I leave the window open to walk quickly to my desk and see who it's from.

I look on the package and there's nothing on it except my name. I've never seen the owl before, and I don't recognize the writing on the package, so who could it be from? One word flashes through my mind. _Dad_. But, I haven't seen him in who knows how long! It can't be from him. I'm not opening it. That decision made, I open the last letter that Carmel had brought. The slanting cursive hand can only be of my good friend, Bridget. I hadn't seen or heard from her all summer! I'd written her, but she'd never written back. I open the letter and start to cry as I read it.

_Krissy,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you all summer. It's been dreadful here at my house. I'm sorry to tell you that Chase is gone. We went on our vacation to the States and when we got back he had to go help a friend. It turned out that when he got there, someone...well you know; used an unforgivable curse: The Cruciatus curse. He didn't deserve that. My parents are still sending me to Hogwarts; they say that I'll be safest there. They're going to go into hiding though. They say I must stay away from them. I can't visit, or speak to them until summer if all goes well. I don't want to spend Christmas without my parents! I've never spent a holiday without my family!! I'm sorry - I'm crying so much I can't see. I hope to hear from you soon. If possible I would like to shop for my school items with you. I'll talk to you soon!_

_Love,_

_Bridget_

No! Chase can't be gone! He can't! I need him; he was always there for me! Why did it have to be him? It's not fair!! He never did anything bad enough for someone to kill him!! Bridget...poor Bridget! How is she going to survive without her family! I've got to-what the-?? A gray owl?? True to my musings a large gray owl appeared at my window ledge, feathers shaking and falling out in small piles.

Hmm. Oh Merlin, it's scared! It must be exhausted! Getting up and grabbing the gray owl from my windowsill before it falls, I feed and water it before putting it in Carmel's old cage to recuperate before I sit back down at my desk. This is _way_ too much to handle at...5 in the morning. I turn and look at my desktop and spot the package sitting there, beckoning to me. Instead of opening it, I pick up a clean piece of parchment and write back to Bridget quickly. I roll it up and tie a string around it, before telling Carmel to take it to Bridget as quickly as possible.

He plucks it from my hand with his beak and flies out of the window. I watch him until the darkness of the early morning engulfs his body. I turn around and barely hold back a shriek of terror as I stare into two very large yellowish orbs. The black owl had soundlessly moved from my dresser to my desk. It obviously wanted me to open the package, but I am definitely NOT going to open it. No stupid owl can command me… right?

**x ten minutes later x**

I can't believe I'm opening the stupid package… I have a bad feeling about this. I slowly open the big envelope then spill its contents out onto my desk. The package's contents are: A small mirror laying atop a letter that I can estimate to be about ten pages long, an Azkaban's Most Wanted Poster and a faded old photograph of a beautiful young woman who looks quite a bit like me, holding two babies –one in each arm– and a handsome young man with his arms wrapped around the woman's waist.

I didn't understand the photograph or any of the items for that matter. (I ignored the Most Wanted poster cramming it back in the envelope.) I picked up the letter and read every detail of it, five times. I couldn't believe it. My first thought was 'I have to tell Rachel'! Jumping out of my chair, grabbing the letter and photo, I throw open the door, and almost run into Rachel in my hurry.

"Did you get one too?" She asks me holding up her own letter and photograph.

"Yes. Do you really think it's really him?" I ask her, not wanting to believe it myself.

"I'm not sure. I mean, who would make something like this up?" She asks looking at her letter.

"I don't know. You look tired though; go get some more sleep. I'll figure it out soon enough. Don't worry about it." I smile at her as she nods her head and heads back to her room yawning as I sit back down at my desk.

'_Send a letter back with this owl_.' I probably should write back. I haven't seen him in years though! Rachel and I have been on our own since I can remember, except for Kreacher; he's been here with us. Some guy took care of us when we were little, but I can't remember his name, or what he really looked like, the memory is fuzzy. I remember his voice though. He always cared about us so much. I remember how he left. He just disappeared. Said that he had to leave, it'd be best for us. We haven't seen him since then. I'm brought out of my memory when I hear a series of knocks at my door. I get up and open the door, only to see Kreacher standing there with a cup of hot coco.

"Kreacher heard Mistress moving around and brought her coco. Does Mistress want coco?" He asks me holding the cup up.

"Thank you, Kreacher. You can go back to sleep if you want." I take the cup of coco and he backs away from the door.

"Kreacher didn't mean to make Mistress mad! Kreacher is sorry." He says looking down.

"Kreacher, you didn't make me mad. I'm just saying if you want more sleep, you can go back to sleep." He walks away mumbling to himself as I shut my door. I walk back to my desk and shove the envelope off to the side, it slides off the edge of the desk and I hear a 'thud' as it hits the ground. I lean over and pick up the envelope. Under it is the Most Wanted poster and a little black box I hadn't seen before.

I pick them up and set the poster and envelope down on top of the other letters. I grab the little black box and slowly open it and see a gorgeous glittering silver, diamond heart pendant necklace sitting amongst layers of light purple satin. I gasp at the sight of it. When I lift it out of the box, a small folded not falls out with it. It reads:

_Kristen, I feel that you deserve to have this necklace. I will tell you all about it later on when I can. Love, Dad._

I fasten the necklace around my neck and look at it in the mirror. It looks beautiful, but I feel as if it doesn't belong around my neck. I admire it for a few more seconds before taking it off and setting it back in the box. I shut the box and set the poster and envelope in my drawer before setting the box on top of them. I go to my bathroom and take a quick shower, then change into my jeans and a random t-shirt I had grabbed from my closet and head downstairs to the kitchen.

Grabbing a small muffin, I sit down to eat it just as Rachel comes into the kitchen. "Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with me this weekend to get our school stuff?" I ask as she sits down next to me and grabs a muffin herself.

"Fine with me." She mumbles, nodding her head sleepily.

"Okay. Do you want to go up there tonight, or just go tomorrow?" I ask, hoping to Merlin's long-lost Ghost she says tonight.

"We can go tonight." She says getting up, grabbing another muffin, and then heading to her room.

"Okay, I might leave kind of early to make sure we get a room." I tell her, getting up to go to my room to grab the few things I would need.

"Alright." Rachel calls out as she disappears into her room. I grab another pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my toothbrush and brush and throw them all in a bag before heading downstairs, shoving the letters in my bag as I grab my Nimbus Two-Thousand. I have Kreacher tell Rachel that I'll meet her outside of the Leaky Cauldron at noon. I walk out of the house and fly, making sure to stay out of Muggles' sight, to the Leaky Cauldron and go to Diagon Alley after I rent a room and lock my items in it.

"Kris?" A familiar voice says from my left side. I slowly turn to the voice, hoping against hope that it's not who I think it is.

"Draco?" I say as I see the light-haired boy walking towards me with a sphinx-like smile.

* * *

**Beta/Note: 'Tis a great chapter, readers! Review and make the Authoress happy! You know she'll just hold you in suspense until you do. –quirks eyebrow—you know you want to.**

**A/N: hehe listen to my beta!!! you know its trueeeee. and i'll give you a umm...ohhhh a PURPLE brownie.**

**yes i got the idea from billys-green-soup. Again, PLEASE review!!!! if you do i might update -smiles mysteriously-  
**


	2. Frightened

**A/N-Okay, so I totally know this was due like MONTHS ago, but at least I'm updating now. It would've been up like a week ago, except my stupid computer deleted the chapter I had written…but here's another one! . I hope you enjoy…btw, this is set in 3****rd**** year, as said in the first chapter**

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own what you don't recognize.

* * *

_I don't stalk. I admire from afar…behind a sign, tree, or bush!_

* * *

As Draco walks over to me, I close my eyes and will him to go away. However, to my utter disappointment, my wish doesn't come true. "I haven't seen you all summer," He half-circles around me before slinking up to my side. "What have you been up to?" He takes a step closer to me as I step forward and start to walk down the alley towards Gringotts. Much to my dismay, Draco follows me. 

"Nothing really, just the usual… you?" I might as well talk to him if he's going to follow me around… right?

"The same – just finished shopping for my school supplies with Father a few minutes ago." I keep my gaze focused on Gringotts, hoping against hope that Draco would go away and leave me alone before it was time to meet Rachel. She can't stand him, and the first time she found him hitting on me, she hit him with six different curses before anyone could stop her. I smile as I remember one of my favorite memories.

"Draco, listen… I'd like to stay and chat but I have to get some gold, and then meet Rachel outside of the Leaky Cauldron… so I'll see you around, mkay?" I tell him as we reach the steps to Gringotts. He hates Rachel almost as much as she hates him, so I hope my plan to get rid of him will work. But, before he can answer me an icy voice sounds from a few feet behind me.

"Draco, come. We have business to attend to." I turn and meet the arctic gaze of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Father." Draco starts to slink towards his father and as he passes me he whispers, "I'll see you around." Lucius drops his gaze from mine and turns to Draco. He whispers something to him and Draco nods his head as they walk off. Just before I look away and head into Gringotts, Draco turns around and gives me a malicious smile that sends chills down my spine. I try to shake it off as I enter the building and a goblin leads me to my vault, but the image of his smile seems to be wedged into my mind. I fill my pouch with more than enough money for the school supplies Rachel and I will need, so that we can get a few extra items if we see something we want.

As I walk down the steps in front of the bank, I look at my watch and see that I have half an hour to kill before I'm supposed to meet Rachel. I decide to look in the windows of the various stores, to see if I can find anything that interests me. I look in the window of one of my favorite stores, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and see a sleek broom sitting on display. I stand there and stare at it for a minute before I scurry into the shop to see how much they are. I almost have a heart attack as the shopkeeper tells me that the Firebolt, the broom on display, is 2500 galleons. I could afford it, but I'd have to be tight on the rest of the money this year, and next year, and I'd have to make another trip to Gringotts to get out more money for Rachel, and our school supplies. I decide against buying it, and walk out of the store with a heavy heart. I take one last longing glance at the Firebolt on display before trudging to my room in the Leaky Cauldron. I sit on the bed and think about what it would be like to have the Firebolt, but after a small while, I'm pulled out of my reverie by someone pounding on the door. I dash across the small room to the shuddering door. When I pull the door open, I see an extremely frightened Rachel looking back at me with wide eyes. Before I can ask her what happened, she pushes past me, slams the door, and locks it with shaking hands.

"Rachel, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask her as she leans her back on the door before sliding to the floor, tears silently streaming down her face. I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her as she takes a breath. She puts her head on my shoulder and cries as I rub her back and try to calm her. We sit there for a long time; me softly whispering to her trying to calm her and her crying into my shoulder. Once she finally regains her composure, she pulls away from me and wipes her eyes with the tissue I offer her. "Rae, what's wrong? Can you tell me what happened?" I ask quietly as she takes a few shuddering breaths. She shakes her head vigorously and I stand up, pulling her to her feet with me. "Okay, I understand." I lead her to the other bed in the room and pull the covers back for her. "Take a nap, and I'll get us some snacks and something to drink. Okay?" I ask her as she climbs into the bed after kicking her shoes off. She slowly nods her head before collapsing into the bed. I gently pull the covers over her before putting her bag at the foot of her bed and leaning her broom against the wall beside mine. Before leaving the room I go to my bag to get my wand, only to find it's not there. _'What the hell? I know I put it in here before I left the house, and I didn't take it with me to Gringotts so it has to be here! No one could've gotten in because I had the door locked. Where the hell is my wand?" _ I want to scream my thoughts, but settle on dumping the contents of my bag out on my bed silently searching through them so as not to wake Rachel from her nap.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, I know reallyyyy short. But hey, at least I updated! I promise I'll try to keep up with it from now on…I'll try to update **_**at least**_** once a month, hopefully more than that…but still! Please Review!!! Purple brownie to those that review!! You know you want one… just think of the chocolate!! **


End file.
